You Can Count On Me
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: After 25 years of being gone,Mac comes back to find things aren't quite as he left them.But with Bloo and some oldnew friends help,Mac will get back Foster's from Duchess and save the Imaginary friends.FINISHED!R&R everyone!Hope y'll like the ending okay.
1. The Return of Mac!

I'm REALLY sorry about this!I accidently mixed chapters up.Chapter two andthree is up,but I erased Ch 1 completely.I'm sorry about this,but if you didn't read chapter 1 and you're just starting to read.I'll fill you in and sorry about this,it was a complete mistake.Anyways,Mac comes back after 25 years and his son Nicolas and his Imaginary Friend BooBoo.And they run into Wilt,who walks by the house day.The house was run down by termites and Duchess took over.Then they go to Wilt,CoCo and Eduardo's house a few blocks away and met up again.Thier all older and wiser in years,yet at the same time they can talk and joke around like old friends.If I can find a way to bring back chapter 1,I'll do it faster then you can say,"bring back that chapter!"

Thanks for understanding,I hate whenever I mess up like this!

Lavenderpaw


	2. The surprise visit

**A/N:**Hey,y'll!Thanks for all the reviews!I would list thier names here,but it might takea bit of time and space getting them all right.But still,anyways.Also,thanks for pointing out "CoCo's" name.I was so excited about typing my first fanfic for this particular story,I forget to spellcheck over her name.Heh,sorry about that!I'll get it right now...anyways...the second most anticapated part of the plot starts here..!So read onwards!

Mac was restless that night,he could hear the soft breathing of his son and BooBoo from across the room.Lifting his head up slightly,he could make out thier snoozing images threw the moonlight gazing in on everyone in the window.Mac noted.

"Daddy?"Nicolas's unruffled voice asked out in the darkness.

"Yes,son."Mac awnsered him back,sitting up and leaning back on the backboard to make out his son alittle better.

"Where is everyone they were talking about right now?"

Nicolas's question made Mac shudder,he really didn't want to focus on that possiblity at the moment.Not that he didn't care about them,but his main concern right now was on Bloo.

"Well,Nickie boy,"Mac finally told his son equilibriously,smiling a thoughtful smile,"Pop's gonna do everything he can to make a difference for everyone's sakes."

"Coooolll..."BooBoo agreed in a partly-awake reply.

Mac and Nicolas laughed at his aimless babbling and soon drifted back into a semi-peaceful slumber.Mac was still feeling alittle mixed-up inside,but he didn't want that to happen to Nicolas.The young boy had enough problems.

The next morning...

All three of them woke the next morning to the aroma of eggs,bacon,sausage and toast being made.Mac let it fill his senses,when he finally came out of his room with the other two in tow.He peeked in to find everybody,except Coco,already sitting at the table waiting for everybody.

"Well,don't just stand there,"Wilt told them cheerfully,suddenly noticing thier presence,"Pull up a chair and dig in!There's plenty for everybody!So get it while it's hot."

"That'd be great guys,thanks."Mac smiled back at all of them and they were soon immersed even further the previous night about thier past and present,then before.But soon enough,the subject of Bloo or Foster's were bound to come up again.

"Is Bloo ever coming back?"Nicolas asked out loud suddenly,he had been fairly quiet threw out the whole conversation.Only awnsering direct questions.

"Uh...pass the butter?"Wilt quickly asked Ed.

"Si!"Eduardo repiled in a vague sense of what was happening,"Why do we not just talk about him?"

"Ed..."Wilt growled at him from under his breath,"The butter please?"

"Yes,please let's talk about Senior Bloo!"

"No...!"He grumbled at him in a sharp whisper,"Butter...ple-"

"Please let's talk about Bloo!It's been so long since we have!"Eduardo broke out in his sometimes spastic espisode,this time over Bloo,"We need ta!Need ta!Need to!"

"We NEED to settle _down!"_Wilt directed his outbrust on Eduardo,he glared back at him in defense.

"Senior Bloo more important then Butter!"He chided resolutely,folding his arms over his chest,"And that's that."

At that very moment,the sound of the chiming of the doorbell sounded.And Mac,wanting to escape the tension of the moment,allowed himself onto his feet and towards the front door to see who it was for the sake of himself.

"Who is it?"Mac asked automatically before opening the door,with no reply,Mac shrugged and casually opened the door to see who it was at this early in the morning.

At first,Mac didn't see anything.Just the gloomy,greying clouds that hung over head and the reminder that Mac still hadn't found what he was looking for.But then he heard a muffled grunting,looking downwards slowly,he saw someone small.His/her body was covered by an old brown blanket.

"Ma...ma..."The stranger murmured in a slightly familiar,yet very raspy voice.Mac narrowed his eyes curiously on the individual,lowering himself to where he was just a little above head-level of the cloaked person,"Ma...Ma...Mac?"

"Yes."Mac replied alittle akwardly,how could he know who he is.Then,with alittle more effort,he asked,"B...loo?"

"Ma...Ma...MAC!"Bloo threw off the blanket and bounced happily into Mac's arms.Grinning so wide it was scary.

Mac was so dumbfounded and happy at the same time,he accidently dropped Bloo and then picked him back up again.Then he just settled on setting him down and getting down to knee-heigth.Finally overcoming his surprise,he inquired his old friend with some astonishment.

"How'd you find me!Where were you!How are you!"

"Uh..."Bloo took a moment to think,"I followed my instict,around the entire world and blue...as usual."

"Dude!I can't believe I'm acutally seeing...hey,"Mac noticed with a little sadness,staring at the once viberant and bright blue blob used to be.No his color was a dull,tired-looking deep sapphire and his eyes looked more enthusastic then Mac guessed they had in a long time.He started feeling the resentment,"I'm sorry,pal.Sorry I left you like that all those..."

"Years?"Bloo finished for him and then said coolly,"No biggie!I'm just acutally glad I finally found you...I...I missed.."

Mac chuckled lightly,"I missed you too,buddy."

"But Mac,you have to listen to me!"

"What?"

"It's about Fosters,Duchess,all of them...Their all in grave danger and we need to save them!"Bloo told him hastily.

"Duchess,huh?Well,don't worry Bloo!We'll stop her at any-"

"No!"Bloo cut him off in fustration,"Not her!These nasty things called Night Bandits come in the middle of the night and steal certain friends and take them to the Night Necromancer to be turned into Nightmares that go againist what Imagnary friend's main purposes are.Anyways,Foster's has been just barely manging on the far side of town,but not too many ever get adopted."

"Night Bandits?You mean they come at nightand just _steal _random friends from Foster's?When thier already not doing very well after all these years in the first place!"

"Uh...that's basically what I just said."He mused mistily,eyeing a match of brown hair behind Mac's legs,"Uh,who's the kid?"

"Huh?Oh!"Mac realized Nicolas was quietly and paitently standing behind him,Mac took a hand and pushed him in front of Bloo so they were both staring eye-to-eye,"Bloo this is Nicolas,my son.And Nic,this is Bloo,my long-lost best friend."

They just stared at each other for a minute,when the rest of thier friend's came bounding out to met them,so Bloo or Nicolas didn't have much time to say much of anything.

"Senior Bloo!"Ed cried happily,grasping him in a tight hug.

"Hey there,Ed,"Bloo just managed to barelybreath.

"Bloo!"Wilt exclaimed in shock,when Ed finally set him down,"It's been nearly a decade!Where have you been?"

"CoCo?"CoCo asked him curiously.

"A decade's ten years,Coco...see it goes like this."As Wilt been explaining the system and history of time,Mac and Bloo started walking down the path to the sidewalk together.

Finally,Bloo asked unsurely,"So...were gonna stop them?"

Mac thought amoment and then grinned down at him,"You can count on me,if I can count on you Bloo."

"You can count on me."

Well,this is supposively one of my shortest chapter ever for a story I suppose.But,oh well!At least I put what everyone was just DYING to know about.Heh,well,catch the next ch.!Byez!llolz!This is LP signing out for now.

Lavenderpaw


	3. Back in Buisness

Mac managed to keep his cool,as Mac,Wilt.Ed and CoCo aruged back and forth about where they should go in Mac's car.It was so loud,that Mac couldn't cover his ears to cancel out the sound.Finally,they came to a screeching hault.They all got out and as one,slowly made thier way up to a rickety old boarding house that had seen better days.Mac didn't see very well until they were up close,it was big and grey in down and in desperate need of repair.Some windows were shattered,dead vines ran from the top to the bottom of the walls.And to top it all off,it was the darkest spot in the Neibourhood.Mac noticed uncomfortabley,as they approached it close together and very well alert.

"Are you sure _this _is it?"Wilt questioned Bloo suspciously,his one acute eye narrowing down at him,"You have been known to exaggerate the truth before,you know?"

"I'm serious!"Bloo retorted tightly,his face reddening slightly,"This is where they've set thier makeshift home for the last 20 years.Don't believe me,then go see for yourselfs!"

"Bloo,shhh,now what about Duchess..."Mac inquired his friendsoild note in his voice telling him to get down to business,even though Mac mostly admired Bloo's pertinaciousness to do what was right,he sometimes felt that he was unecessarily over-doing it a bit.

"Oh,right."Bloo seemed to fade back into the main goal,because his eyes glowed a strange,excited glow in the late evening sky,"Well,she despeared almost 15 years ago.I've been coming here and helping out as much as I can the last ten years,uh,you get my picture.Anyways,it's 6:38 now,only so many more hours until midnight.You guys ready to help catch some Night Bandits by Twevle O'clock tonight?"

"Yeah!"They all cheered simultaneously,but then grins suddenly dissappeared,when they noticed Mac frowning at Bloo doubtly.Bloo,in question,was still whooping it up.

"Oh...YEAH!Who's the man with the plan!The butter on the Biscit?The needles on the Cactus,The Partridge-uhhh-what's everyone looking at?"He asked them with an arched brow,then shrugged and began ambling carelessly up to the door.He flashed them a confident grin and rang the bell.

"I'm coming...I'm _coming!_"Came a husky,guttural voice from only feet from behind the door.Mac that he recognized it some,but it was so low and dry,that he couldn't be for sure.

Suddenly,the door flung open and a miserable image ofa middle-aged woman with reddish-gray hair,wrinkles starting to form in the corners of her eyes and ashy skin from supposed lack of sunlight,appeared in the doorway.

"Bloo?"The woman said again with some retained calmness,trying her best to put on a smile,even if she knew it'd look terribley feeble,"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to yell-well,you know.I can never be too sure who will do what around here anymore.Mr. Harrimen's been even more prequipped then usual,more are dissappearing by the minute and I-whose that?"

Bloo followed the way she was pointing,to where Mac had scrambled out of the bushes and was now walking over to them.At first,he couldn't tell who the woman was.He just thought he had a clue,then it came to him,it was Frankie.

"It couldn't be..."Frankie gaped in disbelief,when Mac offered her a friendly smile and she immdetely realized it was him,but then she did something Mac didn't think she would,she hurried toward him and grabbed him in a tight lock,"Mac!I can't believe it!After 25 years,25...long...agonizing years...you're back!And...uh...why are you back just like that out of the blue?Don't take it the wrong way,but that's quite a bit of time to just be gone and then back again.

"Well,"Mac began slowly,frantically racketing his brain for something to say,"I guess I just wanted to keep my promise."

Frankie smiled back benigantly and motioned for them all to come on in then.Nothing fancy,but come in."

They all followed her inside and scanned around at thier surroundings.The inside looked fairly decent opposed to the outside appearance.Everything seemed to be in a neat order,as usual.But Mac could hear somebody coughing hoarsely in another room.Before he could ask,something bumbed into him and knocked him down,when he looked up he couldn't help but stare.It was an Imaginary Friend with a goofy-looking dog-head,a long extendable rubberlike body,red with yellow and orange strips running down it's back and head and hears.It also had a long blue dragon's tail and tiny,leathery purple wings on it's back.And to top it all off,his front feet were Lion's paws and the back were hooves.

"I'm Griff-Dog or Griffie!"He told them in a perky,high-pitched voice,leaning down to lick Mac on the cheek,"And who are yoooouuuuuuu..."

They all watched with amazement,as Griffie extended himself so long,that he was nearly all the way around all the walls.But when he reached a nearby set of stairs,he couldn't go any further and clinged back together.And he was fast too.

"He's one of the ones who have been here a while,he's very,very hyperactive,"Frankie whispered in Mac's air,eyeing the Friend,as he came over to examine the rest of the Friends.

"And...who are you guys exactly?"Griffie questioned to clutter of Friends standing in one grop together.

"I'm Wilt,nice to meet you Griff-Dog."

"The names Bloo-hey!You already know me!"

"CoCo."

"Senior Eduardo,you're not a Nightmare Bandit,are you?"

"BooBoo."The little sheeted Friend spoke up shyly for the first time,blushing slightly as he did.Frankie took Mac by the arm and pulled him into another room so they could talk alone,why everyone else socialized and got to know each other.Which,of course,happened very rapidly.

"OK,give me the low down on what you've been up to all these years,kid,"Frankie requested playfully,then started to say scurpulously,"Um,this is a bit much to deal with,isn't it?I-"

"You don't have to say anything."Mac told her with an understanding nod,"I'm 33.I think I can get what you're saying.I've been gone a long time and you're right,things change.And speaking of which,where'd the Duchess take off to.Heh,I'd love to see the look of her face if she knew I was back!Wouldn't you...uhhh...Frankie,what's wrong?"

Frankie had grown silent.She had seen so much over the years,growing wiser and more realistic over time.She wasn't young anymore,she realized.Any oppurtunity after Samuel P Morgen or Sam,who she'd gone out with for nearly 7 years,before he had tried to propose to her and she had turned him down because she had to help take care of Fosters.And if thier was one thing Sam hated,it was Imaginary Friends."They always get in the way and are useless!"He tell would her shrewedly,but he was gone now.No one was left.

"Mr Harrimen is in a real bad condition and if we lose this house,all the remaining Friends will have no where to go.But if those things keep coming back...oh,I can't stand it!I'm asleep after a long day on the job,then I hear a tradgic cry in the night,but when I get there thier gone.In the last year since it's happened,kids have been terrfied by unbelievblely horrible nightmares that Bloo says are the reverse effects of what Friends become when thier turned evil.But I have no idea if it's true or not!And that's why we hardly ever get adoptions,because the kids are afaird of the Imaginary friends!"

Mac patted Frankie sympathically on the back and helped her up and into a chair.He glanced up at the clock and saw it was almost seven.With a determind grit,Mac asked her firmly.

"The Nightmare Bandits come at Midnight to kidnap the friends,right?I mean,they snick in without anyone knowing."

"Uh-huh,"Frankie sniffled softly and then caught on,"Mac,you don't know if it's safe or not to do what I think you're going to do.What if Wilt,Ed,CoCo,Bloo or BooBoo get turned into Nightmares.Well,Bloo is already a nightmare,but that's _besides _the point!Mac?Mac are you even listening to me?"

"I'm listening,"Mac responded in a tone of voice that was new but still somehow familiar,"But I'm still doing what I feel is right.And what I feel is right,is tonight these Nightmare Bandits are in for a reeeeaaallll special surprise."

Well,as much as I'd love to sit here and chat on and on about this and that,I'm going out with some friends in in hour and crap,I gotta get ready!Well,here's saying ttyl!Until next chapter!Which'll be here...eventually...maybe never.KIDDING!But seriously,I have to go now,lolz!

Lavenderpaw


	4. The Bloo and Doom

It was growing darker,Mac observed tiredly.And it would be midnight in 1 half an hour.And Mac and the gang were ready,while they rest of them made out the plan to catch the Nightmare Bandits in action and kidnap them instead of the other way around,Mac had volunteered to watch the time.

"Need some company?"A gentle but stressed voice from the doorway,Frankie had her head stuck in and looked the way she sounded.Mac shrugged,but pointed to the chair across from him,"Sounds like they've got some plan in there."

Mac quietly nodded at her attempt to strike up conversation,he didn't blame her for wanting to make everything seem calm and peaceful,when in reality everyone and everything was tense.Tense for the night ahead.

"I just can't get over the fact that so much as changed since I left,"Mac told her after a while,his voice coming out in a penitence whisper,"I never wanted to move away."

Frankie smiled brightly and awnsered softly,"Well,it's okay now.Now that we have what really lit most of Fosters in the first place.And,yes,some credit goes to you Mac."

"Gee,thanks,"Mac laughed inspite of himself,pushing back on the arms to allow himself to his feet,"So...is the plan good?"

"Come see for yourself."She instructed him rectiently,strolling over to the door and motioning her hand for him to follow,"You've _got _to hear to so-proclaimed grand plan!"

Grinning at some of Frankie's old playfullness,Mac dug his hands into his jeans and trailed behind her and into the room across the hall.All the Friends were currently engrossed in some outrageous scheme that Bloo had apparently concocted.Feeling even more at ease,Mac came over to listen to another one of his's best friend's crazy ideas.

"Okay,"Bloo began to say to everyone looking eagerly at him,thier eyes curious on what he had been keeping to himself for so long,"I've caterigorized everything into place!Now,will have teams to stand around the whole boarding house waiting for these creeps.First,the blue team.That's me,Mac,Nicolas and BooBoo.Then,the red,purple,blue,green and-err-yellow I guess,team.Wilt,Ed,CoCo and Frankie.And then I guess Griffie can go solo or go with us or whatever.Anyways!After we fire up the Hyper Laser Beam Molecular Transcender..."

"Uh,Bloo."Mac interrupted him with dubious look,"I don't think theres such thing as a Hyper SonicLaser Beam Molecular-uh-thing."

"Oh,"Bloo mused in terse words,not looking directly into Mac's eyes for some odd reason,"Shows just how much you know,It's a Hyper Sonic Laser Beam Molecular _Trascender!_And FYI,London and France don't have 'nearly' the view that you allow me to view,dearest friend Mac."

Mac ignored his last comment,"Well,whatever it is.It's not going to help us.But you're idea that we should spilt up and trap one of these guys is acutally a pretty good one."

"Really!"Bloo perked up instantly,a grin playing on his dark blue features,"Cool!You acutally like an idea of mine!YEAH!"

"But Mac,were friends too.Wouldn't we be captured and turned into...uh,nightmares.Just as easily as the others?"Wilt pointed out concernedly,finally speaking up after being silent.

"That's where we have an advantage,"Mac told him with a small,devious smile,"The friends our asleep when thier kidnapped,right?And we won't be.Will have the element of surprise on our size and that's not all!Will each go in 2's and go into different parts of the house.Let's see,Bloo and me,Wilt and Ed,CoCo and Frankie,Nic and Boo,Griffie...you can go with whomever.And we'll take sheets,so that way we can jump on top of them and catch them before they catch us."

"Sounds logical to me."Frankie was the first to say,stepping over to place a hand on Mac's shoulder,"Let's do it then."

Everyone else nodded and grinned at each other and at Mac.It was a relief to see everyone on his side again for a change.But for some reason,Bloo seemed to be distant.Like,they were still best friends on the outside but on the inside,there was a big,empty space...maybe even...a void.

"Thanks,I knew I could count on you guys."Mac smiled enthusastically back at them,but frowned at Bloo's retreating form,feeling even more empty as his so-called best friend got a so-called head start for the mission at hand.It felt terrible.

About ten minutes later,Mac and Bloo were busy making thier way to the Kitchen to stand guard.It had been almost like a strategized plan on who went where.Wilt and Ed got the upstairs rooms,Frankie and CoCo the downstairs and Nicolas and BooBoo got stuck guarding the front door.

"At least we can raid the pantry."Bloo told more himself rather then Mac pertly,a hungry look in his eyes at the thought of devouring loads of sugar-high junk food.But Mac grabbed him by the scuff of the neck,before Bloo could dash off.

"Uh...were suppose to be keeping watch,"Mac informed him in an unruffled manner,bringinghim to eye level so he could look right into his friend's eyes,"Not filling ourselfs full."

"Lighten up!"Bloo retorted sharply,reaching up to smack Mac's wrist,causing him to drop him,"You're _not _my boss!"

"I never said I was-I mean...why'd you slam me like that?"

They were both quiet for a moment and before either would could say anything,a loud THUMP! sounded from outside,causing both of them to jump back.Mac recovered quickly,but Bloo was tremebling in a nearby corner.

"Bloo..."Mac peered behind him and saw his friend bundled againist the wall in a cowardly quaver,shaking his head,Mac got up and opened the door leading to the backyard,"Oh,look!It's only BooBoo.See,Bloo.He's not going to hurt you.Hey,Boo,where's the Lil' Nicman?"

"Don't know..."The little sheeted friend told him innocently,with wide blue eyes,but something about them seemed different.Almost,malevolent,"Why...don't...you...go _ask...him...your...seeeelllffffff...rrrrrr..._"

BooBoo's eyes flashed an evil crimson,as he growled those fatal words.He glared at Mac and darted over to hit him upside the head,apparently to do his dirty work in private.But out of the blue,Bloo appeared in a flash of Bloo and took the hit instead of Mac.Mac watched helplessly,as his friend was being lifted up and carried away.BooBoo threw off the sheet and his cold laughter echoed it seemed like.As he left Mac,cold in his tracks,watching his friend being taken away.

"Blllooooo...!"He shouted hoarsely,but it was far too late,they were already gone.

Sad so sad!Sorry it took me a while to update and everything.I gotta get ready for work now,so byez 4 now meh peeps!

Lavenderpaw


	5. Into the Nightmare world we go

Mac ran into the night in a blur,the darkness seemed to grow thicker in a thin sheet of ashy fog in around him.Thecanescent moon was the only light he had to guide him and it glowed down at him in a bright white radiance.He could hear his own raspy panting and he knew for sure,he was too late.

"Bloo,"He coughed in a low,stiff voice.He dug his knuckles into the dirt and started to throw around clods of dirt and weeds about.Suddenly,he felt someone coming up behind him.But before he could say anything,he heard Frankie's voice say the most obvious thing on his mind that could ever be there.

"They got him;didn't they?"She asked him presumably.

"It's not fair!He risked himself and jumped in the way of the attack!"Mac snapped out into the shadows,he got up aburptly and marched back off into the house,uttering a harsh jarring noise under his breath.Leaving Frankie to just stand there.

"Hey,Mac!What happened to..."Wilt began to say with some relief,as he and the others rushed up to him,but just fell silent.

"Senor...Mac?"Ed took his place and when Mac didn't awnser,he proceeded with beseeching,"Mac!Awsner Me!"

"CoCoCoCo...Co?"CoCo tried her luck,but Mac just padded apathetically up the stairs and into another room.

He sort of just sat there for a while,trying to keep the reoccuring events of just so recently from occuring.Mac thought he saw someone in the doorway and looked to see it was Nicolas.But instead of greeting his son with a warm,friendly smile like always,he went right on with asking.

"Where's BooBoo,son?"

Nicolas shrugged unknowingly and walked over to sit on a stool across from his father,his big brown eyes wide with curiousty.He was a smaller version of Mac,but with somewhat of a different personality.He was an observer,quiet and sensitvie,like he knew everything but spoke nothing.

"Son..."Mac tried ignoring his Son's annoyingly paitentand understanding disposition,"Do you know what he did?"

"No,"Nicolas repiled softly,picking up a Snow Globe and examining it thoughtfully,"BooBoo left me a long time ago."

"When was the last time you saw him?"Mac persisted fretfully,his face starting to form a strange kind of look.

Nicolas didn't awnser right away.He just sat there,looking at the SnowGlobe.Finally,after not awnsering for sereval moments,he looked up and into his Father's face.

"Old BooBoo taken away a long time ago,Night guy was there instead.He said Bloo is the secret to something,but he wouldn't say.BooBoo gone and now Bloo.I'm sorry,daddy."

With that,Nicolas put the Snow Globe under his arm and made a little dash for the door,leaving Mac even more confused.When suddenly Griffie trotted merrily into the room.

"Whatsamatter?"He inquired Mac,his voice losing a little cheeriness.Griffie pawed over,as Mac told him all that had happened and that was when a grin form on his muzzle,"Well...I happen to have the ability of teleportation!I can transport anywhere in the universe,they say I'm one of the most unique Friends out there.But no one wants me because I get on thier nerves and take up to much room."

"Wait!Wait hold up,you can teleport to anywhere?"Mac interrupted him quickly,an idea starting to spring up.

"Uh-huh!Hey,I just said that,didn't I?"Griffie bounded over to the other side of the room and made a circle with his body on the whole wall,"Now you just tell me where you wanna go and then just step through the portal and...you're gone!"

"Uh,I can come back right?"Mac asked him unsurely,taking a few timid steps up of the extendible dog-thing that supposedly doubled as a Teleporter to wherever you wanted to go.

"Well,if you want.I'm coming with you!That is...if you want me to?"His ears drooped slightly and his eyes started to look like the classic puppy-dog eyes that indicated some sadness.

"Oh,guys."Mac said to himself in the realization he had totally forgotten his other friends,he glanced over his shoulder to find that they were miracuously standing just outside the door.

Mac smiled at them and they smiled back,so with having to say anything,all of them made thier way into the portal.Which closed up after they went through and gave Griffie just enough time to follow them in.In a snap,they were in another dimension.It was a world unlike any other,it was a dark,gloomy desolate wasteland that seemed to go on forever.Dark figures moved mysteriously over thier heads,carrying something in cages.Mac couldn't make it out at first,but then he realized with horror,they were cagged Friends.Being tooken into some tall,dark castle about 90 yards away.Mac shallowed hard,but before he and the other could proceed,he felt something very heavy and furry on him.

"Senor Mac...these are to mucho scary for Ed!"Eduardo was weighing Mac down by his massive size and holding his head so tight he couldn't speak,"Please...please DON'T let them capture me and/or kill me or maybe just turn me into night..."

"Ed!"Mac was finally able to say,dropping Ed to the side of him,"No ones going to capture you or kill you or whatever."

Wilt gulped and pointed a shaky finger towards something directly in front of them.They all looked as one and saw two goulish-looking figures into front of them.Thier eyes were a flashing deep rufscent and they looked as if they were covered by midnight-blue cloaks and had long black arms and fingers,plus they floated and moved as if they were the air.The first one floated forward and hissed something at Mac.His eyes seemed to narrow on him personally.

"The Master of us wants to see you...as you're Friend Bloo is the choosen one to lead us into the Anti-verse!"

He sneered darkly and a seized Mac by grabbing him by the arm.The others tried to defend him,but they only got shileded off from him by some darkness energy wall from the second one.They all watched in horror,as Mac was dragged off into the Castle and was finally going to meet the Night Neocromancer,would they stand a chance?

You'll just have to wait and see next chapter!I'll try adding more humor and stuff like that.So hope y'll stay tuned!Things are about to makea big turn around,so,keep it real!Ugh,made way to say goodbye.So...uh,goodbye.No,still lame!lolz!

Lavenderpaw


	6. Honesty is the best policy

Mac awoke from what he guessed had been a deep sleep,he slowly opened his eyes and peered around his surroundings in a mazed state,as to what was going on.He tried to move his arms,but found his arms,legs and waist were all in shackles.

"What's going on?"He probed a figure lurking in the shadows nearby warily,not wanting to take any chances.

The person didn't seem to notice Mac at first,but after a few seconds flew by,he started to somewhat acknowledge he knew Mac was present.Although he didn't say much,what he did say gave Mac some hint as to where he was.

"I...I'm not sure.But I do know I've been here for a very,very long time.I just remember waking up here one day a long time ago and here I was!I have no memory of my past or knowledge of what goes on beyond the walls here.They who run my life good to me however,but I never see the light of day.Yes,the light,something I want to see one day."

"Well..."Mac tried to think of something more sensible to ask this creature,he supposed they were locked up in some chamber by the dankness and darkness of the place;plus the shackles.So,he asked again,but this time more mildly,"Sorry,uh...who are you and uh...what are you?"

"Well,they call me Buster.And as for who I am,I don't know that either.The Nightmare Bandits are the ones who put me here and that's all I know.I never see them,but they are dark."

Mac didn't really listen to that last part,his mind and the thoughts in it were else where.Like,where was Bloo?And...his son,Nicolas and everyone else as well.He didn't want to think about it,all he needed to think about right now was getting out of his dungeon in one piece.He thought he could here somebody or something,chattering in low,strange voices outside some door and then someone opening it.

"Mac;creator of the choosen one Bloo,"The creature inquired Mac in a familiar hissing note,it's red eyes pierecing straight through the darkness,as the metal door creaked open,"You are needed to help the Choosen one to activate the Anti-verse.You will come with me immmeeeddddeeetttllyyy."

With a fearful shudder,Mac waited paitently as the Nightmare Bandit drifted over towards him and started to unshackle down the numbers until the ghostly ghoul had completely realeased him,Mac did something he never thought he could do.He grabbed the creature by the arms,thrust him againist the wall and shackled him up.Then,turning to Buster,he came over to unshackle him as well and the two of them made thier way out into the hall.

"Wow!Light.Thanks a bunch,friend."Buster told him gratefully,in dimly lit hallway,Mac could make out a red and blue striped grinchish-looking creature,"By the way,who are you?I should know of the person who saved me from near eternail darkness and suffering,shouldn't I?"

Mac chuckled slightly at that,"Mac.Does this seem familiar?"

"Nice to meet you,Mac Does This Seem Familiar!"

"Nevermind.Do you know where they keep all the Imaginary Friends Buster,it's really important I find them soon."

Buster pondered for a moment but then shrugged.And Mac realized,with a great deal of dissapointment,that Buster didn't have a clue where anyone (including himself) was.But just as Mac was about to say something else,he felt himself get knocked in the back of the head with something.The next thing he knew was in a cage,Buster on his left side.

"Mac,one of the most creative thinkers who ever lived."Another cloaked individual was only about 5 feet from him,but it's cloak was a deep ebony and it's voice was so low and sinsiter,Mac couldn't make out if it was a female/male.

"Who are you?"Mac asked him faintly,then with a sudden blunt shout,"And what have you done to my friends!"

"The _unworthy _ones are in a different cell.They aren't important at the moment,but you and Bloo are."With a sickeningly smug grin,the creature who's cloak drapped to the ground and appeared to walk,stepped a little closer to Mac,"After recent studies,you are in deed the most purest imaginative person ever to create an Imaginary Friend.Bloo is a work of art,a true blue personality and wonderful form of a friend.No off key extras added,no flaws,perfect.Like you are almost,but I suppose you want to know what this is all about,don't you?What I plan to do with the two of you."

"_First,_"Mac told him firmly between gritted teeth,gripping the bars of the cage angerily,"I want to know.Is everybody okay?Like my son,if you harmed him in any matter,you'll be sor-"

"I don't no such harm to the lad or any of them.But,interesting you should bring the subject of you're son up.He proved to be quite intellgent and 'thoughtful' as well.But his friend was not the choosen one,one whom I replaced a few months ago with a spy of mine,just to see what he could scrape up."

"Tell me where my son and friends are!"Mac shouted impetusly,glaring fiercely at the Neocromancer he assumed.

"Well,moving on,"The Neocromancer never skipped a beat,"I've found that by turning Bloo into his anti-version,which is a Nightmare of course and making him travel into his creator's aka'you're' head,it will somehow unlock the pathway in to the Nightmares world and I can spread Nightmares to all childern in the whole world.Giving them the meassage that Friends are no good and that only one is perfect.And that one would be..."

The Nightmare Necromancer was intreupted by the groaning and moaning of someone off to thier right.They all looked and saw Bloo in a cage just about 7 feet away from Mac.He looked exhausted and completely lifeless,just sort of slumping againist the back of the cage,looking like something the cat spit up.Mac's rage quickly turned to worry,as he examined his friend growing more weak and quiet by the second.

"Bloo...Bloo,can you hear me?"Mac tried to speak to him urgently,"Bloo!Come on,buddy.It's _me_,Mac!Wake up,pal."

"Ma...Ma...Mac?"Bloo gingerly lifted his head up,looking directly into Mac's eyes,"Hey,I thought we were fighting still."

Mac instantly felt bad for what had happend between them.Here they were,Bloo had been searching for Mac for all the years he hadn't been there and Mac had spent them selfishly not even bothering to try and contact him or any of them for that matter.He thought back to that last day,the last day he had been there.He had kept his promise to Madame Foster by returning one day when he was only 13 years old,but now they were here again.And from the looks of it,they weren't sure what to think of each other anymore.

"Fighting,"Mac repeated to himself quietly,he could feel his eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears,"Us,Bloo?Never."

"Now you will enter..."The Neocromancer cackled manically,shooting some sort of stream of dark energy over the two of them,Mac was only vaguely aware of what was going on and the words he heard.The only thing he could see was Bloo weakening more,but that smile that Mac so rarely saw,that smile that was so pure and true,that almost never formed on Bloo's blue features,crossed his face slowly but sincerely,but then everything blacked out for Mac.The last thing he swore he saw,was the Neocromancer lowering it's hood and the wrinkled face of Duchess grinning wickedly at him.But that was,only for a brief moment before everything went out and he couldn't know anymore even if he tried.

Well,the next chapter will obviously take place in Mac's imagination!Will Bloo really turn out evil after all?Is it really Duchess?And what kind of name is Buster,anyways?C ya!

Lavenderpaw


	7. Words of wisdom

Mac was sure he felt a headache starting to well up in his head,he felt the ground spiraling beneath him.And as he tried getting up,he felt like he felt the stinging in the back of his head from someone knocking something in his head a few hours or so ago.To top it all off,it was totally in darkness,again!

"Bloo...?"Mac called out in an ecohoing voice,or it was in this case,because there was nothing else around,almost like...

"Mac!"A sharp voice from out of nowhere sliced threw the darkness,two eyes then showen glowing an ominous red.

Mac glanced into the eyes of the one who called his name,he had to squint to get a clear indictation of who it was.But somehow he was able to make out Bloo,but he was differnent somehow.Instead of the happy-go-lucky,sneaky blue charator Mac had become to know and like.He saw a dark,wicked figure.Bloo came to at least Mac's waist,he was a deep ebony in colour,with horns on his head and a long tail to match.His two gleaming protruding fangs showing from his mouth sent chills running down Mac's spine and his eyes were now leering at him,as he moved in closer to Mac.

"Bloo..."Mac started to say uneasily,moving back a few steps,his eyes wide with fear,"Don't do anything you'll regret."

The Dark Bloo seemed to only chuckle coldly under his breath,as he paused for a moment and then extended himself outwards and made himself look bigger with his fangs nearly touching Mac.At that,Mac turned the opposite way and took off running.He wasn't sure how long he had ran,until he collasped to the ground to take a breath.When he looked up again,he expected a deranged Bloo following him.But to his amazement,he saw himself nearly 25 years ago in what appeared to be the sky,as some sort of screene lighted it.

"Promise me you'll come back someday,"Madame Foster said to him in the image,standing in the doorway and sternly questioing Mac's retreating form that faithful day,"Promise me one day you'll return and pick up where you left off if possible.Which,might be a while,but do you promise Mac?"

Mac watched with bewilderedment,as his 13-year-old self sighed deeply,slowly turned around to look at the aged-woman and nod thoughtfully.And with a smile,saying the exact words he couldn't believe he had spoken so many years ago.

"You can count on me."

"Yeah,I remember that."

Mac whirled around to his side and sawwho had just said that.With sheer amazement,he saw a ghostly image of MadameFoster,he rubbed his eyes vigorously and then strained his eyes to look again.In astonishment,there she stood,but he could see right threw her.But something about her seemed to leave him at ease and unafraid of her appearance.He wanted to say something,but was spellbound as to what he should say.

"I remember what you looked like that day and just how you felt about leaving what appeared to me to be you're second and possibley even true home."Madame Foster's spirit stated to Mac in a profound way,gazing upon the scene that both saw before them,"I couldn't help thinking that maybe someday,even againist you're family's wishes,you would come.And it looks as if I'm right!But now,what we've feared for so many years is happening.You see,Duchess was always destined to do this.It's hard to explain,but she's been planning this for years.And you Mac...you and Bloo are the only ones capable of stopping her and putting in end to this before it begins.If,she succeds that is,all childern in the world will have thier Imaginary Friend's turned into Nightmares.And not only when they sleep,but whenever they close thier eyes.Do you understand what you must do now,dear?"

"I...well,I-I...uh,I-"Mac stammered for a second,blinking his eyes and trying to figure it all out,"Let me get this straight,me and _Bloo _are destined to stop Duchess from taking over the world with turning Imaginary Friends into Nightmares,therefore forever being able to make kids afraid of them and never wanting to have anything to do with them?"

"That's basically all there is to it,dearie!"Madame Foster repiled in her up-beat,cheery voice,but then grew serious again,"But you must first convince Bloo to stop this so-called regin he's on,because the next and final process begins."

"I...I don't know.He won't listen to me,"Mac plopped down onto the ground and drew in his knees,starting to confess ruefully,"You should have seen him!Times have changed and they've changed us too.Where just not the same as we use to be.He's got his own life and I have mine.That's all there is-to..to..."

"Dear,"Madame Foster told him in understanding yet firm voice,placing a strangely warm and realistic hand on his arm,"Things happen for a reason.We can't always explain why,they just do.And if you hadn't moved away,you wouldn't have met you're wife and had wonderful,beautiful childern.And that's whatBloo wanted for you,to be happy.That was his mission in life,to find you and make sure you were happy.He's you're best friend deep down and he lov-uh,well,he cares about you greatly and...you get the picture.Mac,Bloo would do anything for you and you'd do the same.That's what it's all about and deep down you know it."

Mac thought for a minute and then lifted his head,slapping a hand on his face and almost wakening from a sleep he had been in,"You know,you're right.Everything you just said,right."

Smiling,Madame Foster took a view steps back,"Glad to help,sweetie.Glad.You kept you're promise,after all!"

"Uh,Mrs. F.Before you go,I have a question,are you real?"

Chuckling heartily,she gave him a whimsical look and repiled blissfully,"I'm as real as you're imagination makes me,dear."

With that,she gave a little salute and vanished without a trace.Mac nodded and saluted back,he'd always miss her.But he was glad he knew she knew he'd kept his promise in the first place.Somehow,Mac knew deep down,she knew.

"Mac...?"A not so menacing voice came up from behind him,Mac glanced over his shoulder to see Bloo in confusion.

"Bloo,"Mac recountered strongley,his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he did,"It's me!Listen,I've had to recover alot of being away since I've been here.But I finally know,we were meant to stop Duchess,together!Bloo,I know you can hear me.I know you're somewhere in there deep down!And that deep down you'd NEVER hurt me!And...I love you for that."

A flash ofbright whitelight started to blaze in front of Mac,transcending upand filling the sky white a casade of brightness.At first,Mac couldn't made out Bloo in the blinding white light,but then he saw him as the source of the glow.Very soon,his transformation was over and he was back to his regular form,with the whole place in a mist of bright white.

"Bloo,"Mac said to Bloo's motionless voice softly,poking his a few times on the head and then patting him on the head a couple of times when he stirred restlessly,"How you doing,buddy?Quite a transformation you took there."

"Where...am...I?"Bloo asked him groggily,dizzily getting to his (heh,blob form) and giving Mac a questioning look,"Last thing I remember,you where going to be attacked by that thing.Then I had a dream about becoming one and then..."

"Well,it's all over now.And you're back to normal!"Mac got up and dusted off his jeans,"That's all that matters."

"I didn't hurt you if I really was one,did I?"Bloo continued to assume him by asking solicitiously,"I didn't mean to,if I did..."

"Bloo!"Mac grabbed his friend by the arm and gavehim a tight but very quick squeeze,"No.You didn't,I understand what's going on now more then ever.We have to stop Duchess,I think I have an idea of where she's going.But...like I need to ask,but Bloo,can I count on you...like always?"

Bloo formed a determind grin on his face,"You got it!

Mac laughed and recorrected him,"Uh,I think it's you can count on me!Now let's go,we got a score to settle."

"I can count on you?Cool!I thought I was the only one."

Well,is this a great story so far or isn't it?Looks like the both of them finally have thier past priorities set.FINALLY!Well,anyways,more to come soon!So,as always,stay tuned!

Lavenderpaw


	8. Right from wrong

Mac and Bloo were more determind then ever to stop the Neocromancer aka Duchess from turning all Friends into Nightmares.They marched with thier heads held high,side-by-side,ready to do whatever it took to stop her.The only problem was,they didn't know how or where they going to stop her when they didn't even know where they were going.They were acutally just stumbling around aimlessly through white misty fog until they found some sort of EXIT.

"You'd they they'd put one of those things that say "EXIT" in big,bright red lights somewhere to help us outta here."Bloo finally complained after a while of just trying to figure a way to get out in silence,trying to keep up with Mac's long and fast steps.Who was starting to huff and puff a little,just to keep up with his friend's fast pace walking.

"I don't think there is one,Bloo,I think were inside my mind."Mac told him assumedly,rubbing his chin in thought.

"You're mind!"Bloo exclaimed loudly,as if outraged,"What could you're mind have possibley anything to do with this?"

"That's a pretty obvious question if you really thing about it Boo,"Mac repiled succiently,stopping at what appeared to be a door,"O.K.,I guess this must be our way out.What'd you think Bloo?Uh,Bloo?Bloo,why aren't you awnserin-yikes!"

Mac gapped at the sight before him,Ed,Wilt and CoCo looked as if they were hypnotized,Bloo was squirming and protesting in loud almost squawking noises in Ed's large paw,who was suspending him by his collar.Feeling a sinking feeling arousing in his stomach,Mac tried to persuade them calmly.

"Guys,put him down.It's us remember!Us.Me and Bloo,you're friends,"He started to ease a few steps backwards as they approached him,"Guys,that's far enough!Too close...Too...stop!Guys!"

Ed now had Mac by the collar of his shirt and was hold them both up far above his head.But try as they might,they could break free or try and talk them out of it.Instead,Ed and the others flung open the door and threw the 2 of them into a new cage.That was when Duchess appeared before them.

"Ahhhh..."She exclaimed prudishly,revealing an orb that glowed a shimmering multi-coloured radiance,"So this is you're doom,you're little merriment and la-la & Blah-blah happienss coming to a most tradgeic end.Once I turn Bloo back into the way I want him to and he does what it says he must do,that would be frightening his creator so much that it gives off the anti-essense of what a Friend was created to do,thus giving me enough power to strike fear into the whole world...!"

"What for?"Bloo asked stupidly.

"Ha...ha...what!"The Duchess gasped in an aburpt bewilderment.

"Why do you want to strike fear threw the world?"He asked again.

"Uh...well,because no one ever wanted to adopt me,duh!"She retorted churlishly,but then started to explain reluctantly,"No one ever wanted to adopt me,you two idiots know that!"

Mac just stood there gawking at the both of them,he couldn't believe what Bloo was doing.While Duchess was ready to turn all the world againist Imaginary Friends,Bloo was acting like a Therapist.But,then he saw it,Bloo was cleverly distracting her so Mac could retrieve the orb.Smiling knowingly at Bloo's quick-side wink,Mac edged carefully and quietly over to the side of the cage.

"Well,you know what,I _feel_ you!"Bloo continued to tell her sypathically,trying hard to keep a straight face so he wouldn't burst out in a fit of laugther,"You're really hurting,aren't you?Because no one wants to adopt an ug-uh-gorgeous Friend like you?

"You..."She sniffled slightly,bringing a tissue to her eye,"Really think that way about me?"

"Huh...?Oh,oh yeah!I sure do,you bet!Mmm-hmm.Say,listen,by the way...where are you keeping the others?"Bloo was temporailty distracted,but repiled dutifully.

"Tell me more about myself,then I might tell you where they are."She had a strange glint in her eye,but was curious to see if he had to say more,"Well,go on.Tell me more!"

"Uh..."Bloo sighed contumely and tried hiding his disgust by saying a a vague monotone,"You're eyes glow like a radiance of a thousand suns,you're skin is a creamy and peachy complected as that of peaches and cream,you're hair is a fair share of golden beauty,bouncing lightly and joviously with each little,delicate step you take."

Mac grabbed his stomach and held it there,it was all he could do to keep from throwing up.While Duchess was in a rare state of enchantment,Mac slowly but surely reached out and snatched up the orb in a blink of an eye,Duchess didn't seem to notice,she still believe Bloo really felt that way about her.

"Tell me again how my eyes glow and the color of my skin."She insisted dreamily.

"Sure,Ducheey!"Bloo cleared his throat and began as him and Mac backed out of the cage,"You're eyes make me feel like I want to jump off some cliff and you're skin is so wrinked after 400 and 50 THOUSAND years!Not to mention all those grey hairs..."

"Oh,I'm gonna burst!"Mac laughed out loud,clutching his side tighter and tighter.

"That old grey bag really fell for it!"Bloo joined in,starting out cackling hysterically.

They both planted a quick high five and started off to find thier other friends.But Mac couldn't help looking back over his shoulder,he did love the idea of getting back at Duchess,but was it worth the price if she felt more miserable then ever.He couldn't decide,all he knew was,he couldn't just leave her here.On the other hand,she did almost forever get Bloo to turn into a nightmare.What was the right thing to do?


	9. All leading up to this

Mac had always had a really good heart;for the most parts.He had always stood up for what he thought was right and pretty much knew when to put his foot down and say when he had had enough.But this time was different,when he looked at Duchess,he didn't an evil mastermind.He saw a lonely yet stubborn yet almost...sad Friend in need.

"Uh,Mac?Oh...Mac?"Bloo finally started to notice his friend's transfixed expression,then he said a little louder,"Hey,man!Didn't you hear me,hellooooooo?"

"You guys!"A familiar shriek of joy rang out from behind them,Mac felt his whole entire body being enraptured somehow,was it joy he was feeling,joy for doing what they did?Then he realized with mock amazement,it was Ed and Frankie and CoCo and Wilt,as well as Bloo who were nearly squeezing the life out of him.He managed to pull away.

"How did you guys break the spell and Frankie where have you been!"He questioned them almost demandingly he realized,then he took a moment to think up what he really wanted to say before they said anything at all,"Are...are you guys all okay?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing."Wilt repiled in his usual light-hearted way.

"Co...CoCoCoCoCo!"CoCo agreed at her usual rapid yet incoherent chirping.

"Eduardo soooo happy to see Senior Mac and Bloo!"Ed added with his overly-done charm,Ed had grabbed both of them again for one more quick and tight embrace.

"They're acutally right,"Frankie agreed calmly,giving each of them a confirmed nod and then she began to say to Mac in a low whisper,"They were holding us in seperate cells, guess Duchess got her greedy hands on them somehow.But anyways,were all fine.Now,I know you're probably wondering about Nicolas.Well,he's-"

"Oh,gosh!I forgot about him!My own son,where is he?Is he alright!"

"Yes,yes.Mac,he's fine."Frankie told him gently,trying to keep him from freaking out.

"Then,Frankie,where the heck is he!"He asked her seriously,narrowing his eyes with the intense firmness and impaitentness directly into her eyes,"Where is he?Tell me."

"Sleeping!"Ed told them suddenly,pointing to the top of his back,where a soundly sleeping Nicolas was snoozing peacefully curled up onEd's big over-sized head.

"Little guy couldn't take all the excitement,"Frankie remarked teasingly,winking at Mac.

"Guess not,"Mac laughed a little too,reaching out to pick his son up,when Ed lowered him carefully down to him.They were all about to head for where Mac supposed was the EXIT,when the thought about whether to just leave Duchess here or not resufaced.

"Mac?What's wrong?"Frankie asked him curiously,when she saw him holding back.

"Not this again!"Bloo cried out frankly,throwing up his blobbish-blue arms in frustration,he then moved closer to Mac to get an a straight awnser as to what he was so interested in that they had to hold the whole gang back from getting out of there.

"We can't just leave her like this,"Was the only thing he said,that was when he turned and walked over to her.

"What?"She snapped defensively,"Come to ruin my life even more!You might as well,there's nothing else for me to do now."

"No,I'd like to try to help you,if that's alright,"He told her meekly,stepping a few feet closer,"That is.If you'll let me."

"What'd you mean?"She went on saying as if she was still being accused,"You want to help me?You?Mac?Now?"

"_Now...?_"Bloo protested in his weakest,highest voice.

"Yes,now."Mac nodded surely and turned to Bloo,"Right?"

"Well,uh..."Bloo started to say dubiously.

"Look,"He started to say not only to Bloo but to everyone,"Whether or not we have a big fancy place to house Friends or a junky,old boarding house,it's our job to help Friends in need ALL Friends in need.Now look,is this what Madame Foster would want?To see us doing what were doing?To just leave a Friend in need...?Well,is it?"

"No..."They all said as one a guilty,low voice.

"Hey,I know what's she done,I know it's terrible!And,yes,a part of me does want her to pay for what she's done.But then I'm no better then she is if I want revenge and sink to her level.And if we just leave her,were sinking to another bad level.And...and I,I,I just couldn't live with myself if we did!"

"So...what's you're point?"Bloo asked him dryly.

"My _point _is,we can't just leave her here all alone."

"You mean,you'd help me even though I almost took you're best friend,as well as everyone else away from you?"She inquired warily,no surprise.But something about her eyes seemed different,almost strangely enough,hopeful.

"Well,I'm not happy about it.And if we do decide to help you,you better change you're ways.No more of this 'evil' stuff.Meaning no more evil,wack-a-doo spells,et cetra.Deal?"

It was a long pause in deed and everyone seemed to tune into the growing silence that had settled itself between them.Mac had out-stretched his hand through the bars of the already locked cage,in a careful attempt to make it,whatever it was,offical.Yet,the minutes ticked off and everyone gew anxious and impaitent.Finally,after what seemed like a whole eternity,Duchess gingerly grasped Mac's hand with a little smile.And at the very moment,everything changed/

A few weeks later...

"Just got done painting!"Griffie told Mac mirthfully,trotting off to go take the empty paint cans in the housethat were clamped in his mouth,"Hope you like the texture,I tried my beesssttt!"

Mac gave a thumbs up sign and continued down a little further to examine the rich creamy yellowish-white coating.He had his clip board his one hand and jotted something down on it with his pencil in tact,then he moved towards the front.

"How's the mail box thing going,CoCo?"He approached the bird-like tree thing,who was just finishing with the pounding of the post with the new mail box head on it into the ground.

"Co...CoCoCoCoCo!"She sang cheerfully and saluted with a foot,while picking up the tool kit to place it back inside.

"Great,"Mac told her approvingly and started off and over to the porch to examine the sign that Wilt and Ed were adjusting just above the porch enterance.Only once they got itat a right angle on Wilt's side,Ed had it just slightly off.Mac had to laugh at thier dilema,"Keep up the good work guys,becareful!"

That was when he saw Nicolas and BooBoo rolling around in the front yard together.They reminded him a lot of when he and Bloo were younger and had played alot together.First they rolling in the grass,then in some dirt...and,some mud."

"Rambunctious,aren't they?"Frankie inquired knowingly,she had been carrying out her grandmother's old camera set( the ones with the legs and curtian for the photographer) and was now examining the 2 of them playing in sheer pleasure.

"Yeah,it's a great thing that all the Friend's turned back to normal after the spell was broken,including BooBoo."Mac agreed with a beaming sensation,"Whom I'm happy for."

"Me,too.You know,when I see them out there Mac...It's like I see a little bit of you and Bloo."She told him in a small daze.

"Like...the good 'ol days?"He guessed with a shrug.

"Maybe,"Frankie laughed lightly,patting his shoulder and turning to face everyone,"Alright,time to get in for the picture!"

"Almost...ready."Wilt repiled grinningly,with one hand on Eduardo's face to keep him back,while useing afoot to just barely the sign,"Almost...got it.Uhh...there!Done!"

"Si,Wilt.You can let go of my face now,please...gracious."

They all ran to find thier places in front of the big yellow house,the Camera was on the sidewalk and Frankie had a long cord and button to snap the shot,Wilt and Ed stood in the back,with CoCo and Frankie on either side.Griffie and the other Friend's that were already here,as well as some new ones just gather around were ever.Mac and Bloo stood in the center,Nicolas on Mac's left shoulder and BooBoo on top of Mac's head.When they snapped the shot of the new and improved Foster's,it caught Mac and Bloo looking at each other from the corner of thier eyes and smiling widely.

And the sign that said in bright,red letters,"Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends,A Place You Can Count On Us."

The end.

Author LP:Other things that happened.

1.Mac and his whole entire family moved up to where they were,it was differcult,but his family loved it as much as he did.

2.Duchess surprisingly got adopted by her old Friend's child,who was 9 and wasn't snobby in the least,Sallie.

Well,I hope that was a good enough ending for those picky types.Heh,anyways.I _may _someday back a sequeal,no telling when however.I pretty much tied down at the moment...byez!P.S.Thank you for all you're reviews,that mean a lot to me! -sheds tears of joy- Well,anyways,once again.See you folkies!

Lavenderpaw


End file.
